


Tactical Diversion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus may have a job to do, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy himself while he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Exhibitionism, wallsex, anal.
> 
> A/N: Written for Snapesgirl's birthday. She requested Severus/Lucius, wallsex. :)
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tactical Diversion

~

He was just where he expected him to be, and, hiding a smile, Severus made sure to make some noise as he approached. It wouldn’t do to be hexed this close to his goal.

“Lucius,” he called when he got closer, and the figure that had been concealed in an alcove stepped out. 

“Severus,” Lucius replied coolly. “Did he send you to check up on me?”

Severus chuckled softly. “No, believe it or not, I came on my own. I wanted to see how you are.”

Lucius snorted inelegantly. “You mean you wanted to see the Dark Lord’s former right-hand man in a demeaning position.”

Shrugging, Severus crossed his arms and leaned back against the stone wall. “I don’t think being made lookout is too demeaning,” he said. “There are worse things that we’ve been made to do over the years.”

With a sigh, Lucius turned away to look back out onto the desolate and dark landscape. “That is true enough. So, why are you really here?”

“I should have known I couldn’t trick you,” Severus said, pausing and gathering his thoughts. 

“Yes, you should,” Lucius said. “Now, tell me what has been happening. I have been out here a long time.”

“The usual,” Severus said. “Ranting, raving, lots of _Crucio_...”

Lucius cracked a smile. “I meant with the war plan, not with Bellatrix.”

“Mmmm, yes. Well, it’s much the same.”

“I never thought I would miss being in the inner circle,” Lucius said, sounding almost wistful. “I suppose I’m fortunate to be alive, however.”

“Indeed you are,” Severus said. “Which gets me around to why I came here tonight.”

“Finally.”

“I actually missed you, Lucius.”

“Really,” Lucius drawled, slanting a quick look Severus’ way. “What about me did you miss?”

Severus smiled, leaning close. “Oh, I think you know,” he whispered. “Your mouth, your hair, your... inner fire.”

“Why, Severus Snape, are you trying to seduce me?”

Severus allowed his fingers to cup Lucius’ jaw. “You know, I believe I am,” he murmured before pressing the blond flush against the wall and setting his lips on his. 

Lucius responded by wrapping his arms around Severus’ waist and dragging his body closer. Their tongues duelled for supremacy even as Severus slid his thigh in between Lucius’ legs.

Their groins rocked together as their mouths devoured each other, and as Severus pulled off and began to lick and suck at Lucius’ neck, his eyes darted to the woods from where cloaked figures were slowly moving towards them.

“Want to feel you,” he whispered, turning Lucius around so that he was facing the wall. “Want to fuck you.”

“You’ve become quite kinky, Severus,” Lucius gasped. “I think I approve.”

Severus was fumbling with Lucius’ robes, pushing them up to expose his trousers. “Good, because I intend to have you right here.”

Lucius simply moaned and laid a cheek against the rough stone. When Severus kicked his legs apart he began to turn back around, but was subdued when Severus bit his neck. 

“Stay there,” Severus whispered. He somehow unfastened Lucius’ trousers and slid them part way down, enough to have access to his arse. Then, hands trembling slightly, he cast a wandless Lubrication Spell.

“It’s good to know that you haven’t forgotten how to do this,” Lucius gasped. 

Severus said nothing, he just insinuated a finger inside Lucius’ tight channel and began loosening the entrance. 

“Missed this,” Lucius whispered. “Not the same without you...”

Severus lined himself up and thrust, surprising a grunt from Lucius. He adjusted quickly, however, pushing back and helping to impale himself on Severus’ length. 

“Well?” he snarled as Severus waited for him to adjust. “Get on with it! It’s fucking freezing out here.”

Severus choked back a laugh and began thrusting slowly, torturously, searching with each push for that spot...

Lucius moaned and Severus knew he’d found it. As he battered Lucius’ prostate with his cock, he watched several figures pass by them silently, wending their way inside the Dark Lord’s complex. 

Lucius was too caught up in the sex to notice, his eyes tightly closed as he was roughly fucked. His fingernails were scratching the stone wall as his pleasure increased, and just as the last cowled figure passed their position, he emitted a howl and came spurting against the wall. 

Severus followed closely after, spilling himself inside Lucius’ spasming body before coming to a stop. He withdrew with a wet pop and rested his head against Lucius’ shoulder as he caught his breath. 

“That was... enjoyable,” Lucius whispered. “Thank you.”

Severus smiled as he saw the first of the fires starting in the building. “You know, perhaps now is the time to consider finding a new job,” he said, cleaning them both up with a wave of his wand. “Have you considered switching sides?”

“I can’t switch sides, Severus. It’s not as if I have that option...”

An explosion made them both stumble and Lucius turned to stare incredulously at the now burning building. “Severus, you sly... You’re a spy for the Light?”

Severus shrugged. “Indeed. So, there is a job opening, but you’ll need to follow my lead. I can tell them you were my inside source and they should believe me.”

Lucius smirked, and Severus knew he was, no doubt, congratulating himself for having chosen his friends so well. But Severus didn’t care. Lucius now owed him, and Severus knew just how he could pay him back...

~


End file.
